Some integrated circuits (ICs) include many different configurable options. One configurable option is a configurable DC-DC voltage converter within the IC. In this way, a single IC can be designed and depending upon a given system in which the IC is used, a controllable voltage level can be generated by such DC-DC converter. However, given this configurability, the DC-DC converter upon system startup is not capable of correct operation. Often in a given system, one or more off-chip sources and on-chip sources may receive an output of such DC-DC converter. One solution to this problem is to provide a bypass path within the DC-DC converter such that an external battery voltage is available before the DC-DC converter is configured. However, internal and external components may not safely tolerate a full battery voltage.